


Operation Anti-Doom

by somethingwithapencil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, Oneshot, Other, guinea pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingwithapencil/pseuds/somethingwithapencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on a mission to save his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Anti-Doom

Dean was walking home from school a little later than he normally did. He swore his 3rd grade teacher hated him. Mr. Crowley had made Dean stay late, today of all days, to clean his desk out as some form of punishment for playing dodgeball too rough during recess. Was it Dean’s fault that dorky Garth couldn’t hold his own against Dean’s Awesome THROW OF DEATH? The preceding trademark battle cry should have given him enough warning to get out of the way...

Anyway, Dean had felt really irritated with his teacher for messing up the execution of his “Super Secret Classified Master Plan of Anti-Doom!” that had taken him all of the night before to come up with. Winning detention wasn’t exactly part of that plan though, and normally Dean would have thrown a fuss but he didn’t want to get a worse punishment and fall even more behind schedule. It was really important that his scheme work, so he had gritted his teeth and as quickly as possible, disposed of all the candy wrappers inside his desk, organized his books and neatly tucked his pokemon cards into his pencil case. As soon as he was done cleaning his desk, he had instigated phase one of “Operation Anti-Doom”... and rushed to the pet store owned by his uncle Bobby.

Uncle Bobby’s pet store had a surprising amount of guinea pigs, but Dean had needed to find the exact right one in order to complete his first objective. His uncle had just stood back watching Dean examine each guinea pig, obviously not content with any of them.

_It had to be just right._

Finally Uncle Bobby had grown too impatient to let Dean figure out what had apparently been obvious.

“You want this one idjit,” he had sighed, and handed Dean a pudgy short-haired, black guinea pig. It had a white patch of hair right on top of its head, making it look cute and timid. Dean had no idea how his uncle had managed to figure out what Dean was looking for when he hadn’t even been sure himself, but this little guinea pig was perfect. 

_Objective one complete!_

*

Dean’s cheeks were now flushed and he was huffing a bit as he picked up the pace, face pouty and brow furrowed in concentration. Dean was determined to have enough time to complete his second and final phase of Operation Anti-Doom. He had to hurry though because the deadline was to be home by dinner or it was entirely possible he would get a spanking. His mom might be mad at him, seeing as he didn’t tell her he’d be tardy, but he couldn’t have asked for permission (his plan was after all super secret _and_ classified).

Dean looked down at the guinea pig he was carrying in his hands. He grinned, entirely too pleased with himself for being able to successfully pull off the first part of the plan, but also felt a little anxious about the second part. This had to work though.

_It has to work._

Finally Dean rounded the corner of a quiet little suburban street lined with practically identical looking houses. He knocked on the door of the one with a fancy cherub fountain sitting in the front yard, informally referred to as “Baby Gabe” by Dean and his best friend.

The best friend in question quietly answered the door. His dark black hair was sticking up in tuffs, pale face flushed, like Dean’s, only not from running around town. His best friend, Castiel, had been home sick and miserable for the past couple of days. Dean could tell Castiel was grumpy too, because his big blue eyes looked sleepy, and when “Cas” was sleepy, Cas was grumpy.

The slight frown on Castiel’s face lightened up immediately when he saw Dean’s face. They hadn’t been allowed to hang out together for what seemed like forever (although it had only been half a week since Castiel had gotten sick).

A tiny smile spread across Castiel’s face as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Dean in. Dean, as always, couldn’t contain his excitement and had a shameless, toothy grin plastered on his face again.

“Dean what are you doing here?” asked Cas as he closed the door behind them, “...I could get you sick,” he finished weakly, taking a step back from Dean as an after thought.

Dean didn’t like that. His friend looked exhausted, and actually quite sad. Dean was there to help Cas, not make Cas worry about him. 

Word of the week: counterproductive. Dean thought, and he got annoyed.

He stepped right up to Castiel then, staring him down and instantly changing to a serious tone of voice, “Tough tits Cas!” he barked as Castiel’s eyes went wide, a bit shocked at the sudden change in both volume and tone of Dean’s voice.

After a few beats of silence Castiel responded.

“What does that mean?” he tilted his head, initial surprise quickly gone and replaced with a look of confusion, “...tough tits?”

Dean’s expression changed as well, to one of amusement. That was classic Cas right there, saying ridiculous things with a somehow serious intention. Dean had really missed his best friend. 

“I don’t know. I heard my dad say it to Uncle Bobby once on the phone.” Dean said as he took a step back. The mention of Uncle Bobby had reminded him that he was actually in the middle of his mission.

“Look Cas,” Dean hesitated because he didn’t really know how to say this next part. He looked down and started rambling to the floor instead.

“You know I hate it when you get sick. Because when you come back you always say how bored and sad you get that our parent’s don’t let us hang out with each other.

Although now that I think about it, I always sneak over at least for a little bit when you’re sick and I never get sick. What’s up with that?” Dean was going off on a tangent but as always, Castiel went along with it.

“I thought you said it’s because you’re Batman.”

“Oh yeah, huh...Anyways,” Dean continued. “I don’t want to hear you be a big baby anymore. Batman can’t hang out with babies. So you’re gonna have to be a hero too.”

“Can I be Wonder Woman then?” Castiel interrupted. 

“No you can’t be Wonder Woman. Why would you want to be Wonder Woman?” Dean’s head finally shot up.

“I liked the episode where Batman and Wonder Woman team up. They make a good team. Plus she has an invisible jet. Why can’t I be Wonder Woman?”

“Duh Cas, Wonder Woman is straight up warrior type. You’re more of a boy scout, like Superman.”

“...I can’t be Superman,” Castiel whispered.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. Superman is… _Superman_.”

“Superman is Batman’s best friend! Of course you’re Superman.” Dean retorted with an implied “DUH!” written all over his face.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and continued on about the awesome dynamics and adventures of Batman and Superman. Castiel let him go on for awhile, listening with interest, and smiling at Dean’s obvious derailment.

Finally, somewhere along Dean going on about Superman trusting Batman with kryptonite, Castiel found it okay to interrupt (after all, he had heard Dean’s rants before).

“I mean how cookoo is Superman to trust anyone with the one thing that will kill--”

“--Dean why are you holding a guinea pig?” Castiel asked blatantly.

Dean finally shut up and looked down at the small creature napping in his cupped hands.

“He’s your sidekick, Superman!” Dean laughed and shoved the guinea pig into a startled Cas’ arms.

Castiel looked down at the guinea pig, then back at Dean, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“Like I said. I don’t like that you get sad and bored when you get sick. Especially like this last time. I can’t keep sneaking over all the time because I’ll get in trouble and even you get in trouble. And Gabe is a jerk so he won’t help.” Dean said, looking around to see if Cas’ bothersome older brother was around.

“Gabriel is at rehearsal.” Castiel offered, but his attention was mostly on the guinea pig at this point. He was looking at it intently, petting its soft fur, and even nuzzling its tiny nose.”

Dean grinned.

_Mission accomplished._

“Point is Cas, you being sick sucks for the both of us, but with this little guy, maybe it won’t be as bad,” Dean finished off lamely. He didn’t really have a good way of saying that knowing Cas was miserable had made him miserable, and his knee-jerk reaction had been “Here. Guinea pig.” 

Maybe he knew Cas better than he thought though because his plan had obviously worked! Castiel was actually full-on smiling. He still looked a bit weak, and a shade too pale, but not a trace of the awful mood he had been in was showing up now.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas laughed and gave Dean a hug.

Dean accepted the hug but was a little embarrassed now, so he quickly changed the subject when Castiel pulled away.

“So what are you gonna name it?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked down at the guinea pig for a second, then smiled when a name hit him almost instantly.

“Krypto,” Castiel answered.

Dean’s shameless grin was back again. It seemed he had finally convinced Cas to take up his rightful place in the dynamic duo.

“There ya go, Superman!”


End file.
